


Fate In 13

by LanokirX



Series: Fate In 13 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanokirX/pseuds/LanokirX
Summary: Fate In 13 is a story based in a fantasy/steampunk setting, following the mysterious woman Bob; not knowing about her past does her journey start in a small village. From there will she seek her true identity, finding both allies and enemies along the journey.The story will contain lots of characters and side-stories following them, while having fate in 13; Bob.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My first work here on AO3, and something I written for a while. Now English is not my first language, so there is a lot of issues with grammar that I try to correct with time. Though I hope it wont disturbe the general idea of the story about Bob and the people she meet!
> 
> Frontpage; https://lanokirx.deviantart.com/art/G-Fate-In-13-Frontpage-695285141

0:1  
\------------------------------------  
It was like an ocean of darkness and light. Nothing seemed to exist there, except her thin body floating in nothingness that seemingly switched between stark white and dark matter. Whenever she tried to move, would dark and white strings pull her down. If she tried to take a deep breath, would they crush her chest. Her body, her mind, her senses, all hurt. Her entire existence was painful, a struggle to just exist. But why?

Why try so hard? 

There is no memories of who she was. If she tried to remember, would the pain become unbearable like the black and white matter would break through her skull. It was less pain in not remember at all. Though she wasn't completely alone. With time would she hear voices. Far distance and words she couldn't comprehend and understand. Yet it was so soothing to hear, as it gave her a feeling of not being completely alone. Though it also hurt her as she tried to find the sounds that eluded her, and in the end caused her more pain.

How long had she been floating there?

Was there even a time there? Most likely not. Some moments she wished it would end, other times she struggled, not knowing why. Time, if assuming it moved forward, made things easier. The pain faded slightly, or maybe she just got used to it? 

It was lonely, and painful.

She never cried though. For some reason she never did, cause she felt empty inside. Like so many pieces of her missing and thrown away in the nothingness. Those pieces that would make a human. A soul, a thought, a memory, a feeling. All was lost. Nothing remained. 

And then there was a light like silver. First time would she see something else than black and white; that mixed and formed an orb of purest silver. Pulsing warmly and for a moment, pain vanished. Strings of silver moved from the orb, like millions small threads that sought her. Gently touched her forehead and spread over her body and covered her painful existence in a thin veil that protected her from the agony that tormented her for so long. Like a mother holding its child, did the threads embrace her and left her with two things.

A number glowing of silver on her left arm; 13.

And a name.

Bob.

She opened her eyes. 

\-------------------------------------  
0:2  
\-------------------------------------

In a small office was a large desk, messy with papers and ink-stains. Some childish figures was carved on it and was the art of an child from many years ago, that had been preserved in the dark wood. Archives against the walls and some old paintings and diplomas hanging on the wall; humanitarian and degrees in science and medicine. At one wall was a tidy made bed, iron frames and simple in its design; most likely hadn't anyone used it in a few days. The room was simply small and in good order, except the messy desk. A small fan would blow around the air and a small window in the leaning roof let in some fresh air on this boiling day, as well letting out the smell of smoke.  
A modest sign in platted bronze on the desk stated the office belonged to a Doctor Janish Malvo. 

The doctor himself, a pale man in his 50's with white hair and stubbed beard was looking through round glasses on the papers. A tall and thin man with a nose like an eagle's beak. The eyes was ghastly pale, like they miss out of any colors like other humans usually have in their iris and pupil, but he wasn't blind.  
These ghastly orbs were hastily reading through some of the papers, some was thrown in the paper-bin, others were placed in a growing pile on the desk. The cup with coffee, painted with '#1 Daddy' on it, had been cold for a while and by accident put some cigarette's in it. The same cup he would take a sip off and spit out in the same breath. "Good gracious, did Norah put sump in the coffee?" He mumbled absently as he fished out some of the cigarettes from the cup, looking at them confused. "Oh gracious."

Suddenly quick steps up the stairs that creaked loudly. A large thud from someone tripping was heard, before the quick steps continued. It made Janish sigh slightly and run a hand through his hair. "I told you to not run in the house---" The door flung up wide open with a young black girl with fluffy black hair, breathing heavy. Ghastly pale eyes just like his was wide open in shock. She was wearing a simple dress, with a grease stained apron above it. Dark freckles covered her face, that was in an anxious expression.

"Dad, s-she is... is awake! She is eating in the kitchen, eating, r-right now!" she exclaimed, her big pale eyes almost terrified as she clenched her hands around the white apron. 

First the doctor looked confused, then his eyes widen when he realized what she meant. "What? That can't be possible!" Quickly did he stand up, but realized his mistake as his blood-pressure made him dizzy and fall, curse his weak blood. Quick as lightning had the girl moved to support him; it wasn't the first time she done so, and she put his arm around her shoulders as she looked worried at him. Janish gave away a reassuring smile. "Thank you dear. So you say the woman is in the kitchen?"

Norah nodded quickly. "Yes, e-eating." she stated as she helped him walk until he gained strength of his own, grabbing his cane hanging on the desk, and followed her out of the room to a small hallway that only led to stairs down. It was pretty cramped and they could only walk one at the time. 

"Eating? Really?" He asked curious as they walked down the small and creaking stairs. Norah was taking the lead, constantly looking back to see that he was not falling, as it wasn't unusual duo his blood-pressure.

"I was m-making dinner when she came in to the kitchen, and she asked for... for food. So I gave h-her a plate, before I ran up to y-you." 

"So peculiar." Down the creaky stairs and they came to a hallway that had couple of doors; one to the medical room, one to Norah's room and one to the kitchen. Some old photos hanged on the walls, neatly cleaned by careful hands, some showing a happy family of three. Even before they entered the kitchen could they hear the clangorous sound of plates and cutlery. The doctor looked at the girl that was seemingly nervous, and no wonder. With a nod did he step into the kitchen that was rather small, with a steam-driven stove, a sink and shelves with cutlery. It was the typical kitchen of the steam-age. However what was the most absurd in Janish eyes was the woman that sat at the table, eating like she been starved forever. No dignity, no class, simply a great hunger that sought to satisfy itself with the food served.

"REMARKABLE!" he exclaimed, shocked and amazed by what he saw. A woman with dark skin and long golden hair. A voluptuous figure that was oddly to see consider she had been incredible thin and sickly just hours ago. Yet this woman looked like she never been healthier before, truly something outstanding to see. Slowly she turned her head at him; deep golden eyes with thick brows above, her lips stained by gravy as she smiled big. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself!" She replied with a voice brimming with happy attitude, similar to her happy and expressive face. 

Janish still gawking at her, shook his head and tried to regain his composure. "I mean it's literally impossible! You... Do you remember anything?" He asked while Norah quietly moved into the kitchen to clean, just to get Bob's attention. "Lady, this is delicious! Can I have a fourth please? You weren't here, so I refilled a bit, hope that is okay sweetie."

Norah blushed slightly. "I-Im no lady, my name is Norah. And su--- You almost empty the kettle... The kettle is almost empty!" Looking down in the kettle that had been for a large lunch that would be for some at least two-three days, was almost completely empty. Her eyes went from it to Bob and back. How was this possible that a woman could eat so much!?

"Norah? That's a lovely name. So Norah, can I get another plate?" Bob smiled big, using her biggest eyes to beg for more food. Norah still blushing before she filled Bob's plate with a new load of food; while the situation was absurd, was Norah still happy to be called lady when most called her girl. Even more so when someone enjoyed her food so much. "H-here, I'm amazed... you c-can eat so much." Norah mumbled, realizing it sounded rude. "S-Sorry!"

"I store all calories in my boobies. So no worries, sweetie." Bob replied with a grin, before frowning a bit. It was like a natural reaction for an answer, but she couldn't remember where it came from. So weird, and it made her dizzy to think on it, so she turned to the delicious food instead. Food made everything better.

Eating a bit did Bob look at the doctor. "And remember anything? Honestly, I don't remember anything at all." She said and shook her head while thinking deep. Thinking on it made her dizzy.

"Absolutely nothing?" Janish asked curiously as he started to brew some more coffee. 

"Only my name. Bob."

"Bob? That's an odd name on an odd woman, I must say." He stated, though he didn't remark more on it. Then again, the most remarkable woman he ever seen had such noticeable name. 

It was quiet for a moment with only sound of boiling water and Bob eating. Though the situation was more than peculiar, was Janish happy that Bob had such apatite. It was amazing to see Bob ask for another plate and finished the kettle of food on her own. However, the scenario was still insanely bizarre as Janish placed three cups on the table and poured up some coffee to them all. As he poured milk in his cup did Bob chuckle.

"Oh? You want milk in yours?" He asked as Bob took a cup and drank it as it was, as well Norah.

"Milk? Real women drink it black." She said with a grin, winking at Norah that chuckled quietly behind her cup. Janish blinked a bit confused before he just shrugged. Sipping of the hot brew did he take a more serious expression as he looked at the woman on the other side of the table. 

"Since you don't remember, will I conclude that you suffer an amnesia."

"Amnesia?"

"Yes." Janish tapped his fingers against the cup, an old habit that he had when talking serious and Norah sat quiet, listening and looking. She knew not to interrupt this kind of discussions and quietly picked up a note-pad and wrote the date and started to write down the discussion. Often would he forget things under the discussions and Norah had decided to write them down for him, something that he came to appreciate greatly. Not only was she keen on listening, but also quick at writing. 

Bob shook her head, rubbing her fingers against her template. It explained why her head felt so cloudy and hurt when trying to think back and only met nothingness. She remember few things, like words and speech, basic abilities and behavior. But memories of a childhood, life and so on, was beyond her. "How? And will I regain my memories?"

"I'm not sure." He sighed slightly and sipped from his cup. "There is many types of amnesia's, some are recoverable, others are permanent. There is amnesia that affect different areas of the brain and so on. I'm not an expert in the subject and I can only give my thoughts on it, you would need to find an real expert in the matter. I'm not even sure if it caused by damage to your head, virus, magic or any other kind of way." 

The black female looked him directly in the eye, he was afraid she would take it insanely hard, and no wonder. It's awful thing to hear. But to his surprise, was her expression calm, a bit sad but very collected. "I understand."

The doctor nodded and cleared his throat. "And you have been in a coma for over a year, and it's a miracle that you are still alive consider how you were found." 

"What do you mean?" A coma? She had been sleeping for so long time? How was it possible?

Janish took a sip from his cup. "You were found in the river by two young men, that brought you here." He shook his head. "You were severally wounded. Open wounds all over your body and internal damage too. It took me and Norah two days to patch you up and we assumed you still would die." As he talked did Norah scribble it all down. "But you recovered enough and sustained yourself breathing so we decided to keep you here in hope of you to wake up. And time went, your body became thinner and more debilitated by each month, even with IV would it not sustain you. As you didn't wake up under almost a year, did I decide recently to give you this week out, before I would pull the plug."

Bob shook her head, it all sounded unbelievable.

"You said I was thinner and weaker. But I don't feel like it." She said and looked down her arms and chest that definitely was fleshy. The hospital gown did barely cover her voluptuous figure. Thin?

"That is what is so remarkable about it. I never seen or heard about anything like this before. It takes a long time and lots of training to recover from a coma, but you sit here like you just slept over a night." Janish said and was truly astonished by the entire thing. There was no medical or magical records of someone waking up from a coma and be fully healthy like this. What made him wonder however, was how her body recovered and healed, but not her mind. If it was some sort of magic in this oddity, why wasn't her mind healed as well? Or is it something else? 

"I guess I got lucky." Bob said suddenly with a little laughter, that wasn't to confident. She was just as clueless as anyone else. While she was happy to sit here at their table, eating like a queen and enjoy a cup of coffee, was she also terrified of the darkness that surrounded her mind. Was there something beyond there? 

"Lucky? It's beyond that." The doctor continued and sighed deeply. He had hoped that she would give her answers the day she woke up, but instead she just gave him more questions. Bob smiled faintly and looked at him and Norah. "No, I mean I got lucky you two fixed me up. I'm sure others would had left me to die."

He snorted. "I'm a doctor, and even if only a doctor in a small village, do I have my pride to help those that needs it the most. And in fact, if anyone you should thank, is it Norah. She have cared for you each day, she have been outstanding." He laughed a bit and smiled warmly at his daughter, that blushed happily over the praise. "And take care of the house and me too. Sometimes I wonder what kind of father I am." Janish shook his head.

Bob smiled big and leaned to suddenly kiss Norah on the cheek. "Thank you so much for taking care of me sweetie." 

Norah blush intensified. "Y-you are... are very welcome." 

Bob grinned. "So, my head have just more questions than I had moments before. But one thing..."

"What?" Janish looked curious, did she remember something?

"Do you have any clothes I can use? This garment is a bit cold." She pinched the front of the clothing that was a bit lose around, risking to fall off. 

"Oh, of course! Norah, can you kindly help Bob---" He said and looked at the place Norah had been sitting, but she had already stand up and walked out of the room. "Norah?"

Bob just smiled warmly. Such sweet family, it warmed her to see it. In her heart, she felt family was more important than anything. 

 

\-------------------------------------  
0:3  
\-------------------------------------

 

After finish up the cup of coffee had Norah called on Bob, that left the kitchen and entered the medical room where she had waken up. It was rather big room with four beds and drapery around them, as well some cabinets with equipment and a large table that was separated by large draperies, most likely a surgery table. It wasn't the most prestigious hospital, but it had helped many. 

"Here, you can borrow these... These cloths." Norah said and handed Bob some cloths. "There is a s-shower in there, and you can change---"

Before she could finish her sentence and appoint Bob to the small shower-room, had Bob simply removed the large white dress that she had been wearing most of her time in bed. Even if it wasn't first time Norah seen Bob naked, as she had washed and cared for her body, was it still not prepare for it. Instantly did she turn around, blushing heavy and stuttering. It gave a very detailed view of her body, and the tattoos in form of three cute and small cat paws on her right breast, as well a silver 13 on her left arm. 

"B-Bob---"

"What?" Bob frowned a bit as she was walking to the shower, that was simply separated by a half-door. 

"Y-you are undressed, naked--- S-someone can see... see it---"

"Is that wrong?" Bob asked from the shower, cold water that struck her and made her whelp surprised, before it got a bit warmer. It was a blessing to wash herself, and after a big dinner and coffee, it was an amazing feeling. 

"I--- y-yes?" Norah wasn't sure for sudden, this was so bizarre and she couldn't think straight. In literal sense. It made her fidget a bit in place, holding the clothes close to her chest and eyes big watching Bob.

"Well, some might get lucky." Bob grinned playfully as she washed her long hair and some moments later came out of the shower with a towel. Unlike most women that try to cover themselves with it, did Bob instead just try her hair a bit. "Hmm, think I should have short hair. Want to cut it for me, sweetie?" 

Norah eyes was staring wildly at Bob, slightly in panic over the very naked and mature figure that pranced around without the slightest string of clothes to cover it up. Her eyes went to the long golden hair that Bob was drying. "R-really? I think it looks beautiful as it is. Beautiful really." Norah mumbled, put down the clothes and got a another towel to cover up Bob. She looked a bit confused over it but let the girl do it. "Thank you sweetie, but I think it's to long for me. I feel like I want it short."

With that kind smile and voice did Norah find no reason to say no, and she mumbled. "O-okay. I will, will do it. But first clothes, for you." The smaller female picked up the clothes and gave them to Bob, and moved to set up a chair and get tools to cut Bob's hair. Bob hummed happily as she started to dress herself up. Some underwear, a set of soft pants that hanged around her broad hips and then it was the shirt she struggled with.

"Wow, the shirt is small." Bob stated while Norah was looking for a scissor to use for cutting the hair. 

Norah felt like a bolt hit her, almost falling of the stool she stood on. "S-sorry-- It... It's mine and--- I'm not as--- as big as you... around there."

"Really? You are to sweet." Bob smiled and looked at the shirt. "And a red panda too! Awesome, I love pandas." 

"P-anda? What? What!?" Norah turned around to see Bob in a shirt that was not fitting at all, hugging the large breasts that made the bear on it look rather happy. "Oh no! That's wrong-- Sorry Bob, I picked the w-wrong shirt!"

"Bah, don't worry, I like it. The panda seem to like it too." Bob crackled a bit while Norah in a panic rushed to get a new and more fitting shirt for Bob. Soon did she return with a yellow shirt that Bob could button on and while it still was tight around her chest did it fit much better. Feeling happy to be able to breath, did she look on the logo on the shirt. "Sunny Cat?" She asked curious and looked at Norah that nodded.

"My favorite team in Ghostball, a sport. I hope to play there one day, play there you know. Many says it a s-stupid dream but..."

Bob laughed. "Stupid dream? A person without a dream is empty." She said and grinned. "If that what you dream about, then fight for it. Some dreams we might not achieve, but you will regret it your entire life if you don't at least try." Norah listened with big eyes as Bob spoke, with such soft and kind expression on her face. It made her heart beat extra fast. Suddenly Bob smiled a bit sheepishly. "Maybe I shouldn't speak of things like that, I don't even remember any dreams."

Feeling uplifted by Bob's words did Norah exclaim. "You will make new dreams then, new dreams! I know you will! And then you w-will remember your old dreams too! Like, lots of dreams!" Bob looked surprised at Norah, before she laughed. 

"Oh thank you Norah, that's sweet of you to say." Bob said and sat down on the chair in front of Norah, that put a blanket around Bob's neck to cover from the hair she would cut. The hair was still moist from the showering and Norah felt a sweet smell from the woman, it made her hair beat a bit fast for some reason. Gently did she start to cut the golden hair that fell to the floor in clusters.  
For a moment was that the only sound, the scissor cutting.

Breaking the silence did Bob ask "I noticed your mother isn't here? Have..." She didn't continue the question and Norah just smiled a bit melancholy. "She died 8 years ago, about 8 years ago yea. It was cause of sickness. She was a doctor like my father. But they found no cure and they decided to move back to this town, Dustwell, where mom grew up to let her live here the last months of her life. We have since then stayed here. F-father don't want to move away from her old home."

Hearing the story made Bob feel deep pain for the family, that had been shattered like that. "I'm so sorry to hear that sweetie." Bob said with a soft voice. "Life can take unexpected ways. And I know your mother is proud of you. You are a strong and intelligent woman, caring and loving." Bob smiled big while closing her eyes, listening as Norah cut her hair. "And beautiful too. Not to mention, a great cook."

Norah blushed, stopped for a moment before she continued to cut the hair. "Y-you think so? No, really, no..." The warming words from Bob did truly have an impact on Norah. Not only did she show her respect, but she compliment her for more than just being cute, something she rarely heard. In many ways did Bob remind a bit of her mother, in her soft voice, in her expressions. It made her happy, yet a bit sad. 

"Yes, I do, sweetie." Bob said with a confident smile. Any mother would be proud of this girl, adore and love her. Thinking on it made her heart ache, like she was missing something, maybe she had some kid out there too that she can't remember? If so, would she hope to remember it soon. It ate on her to not know, to have this blank mind that is simply hidden in a vile dark mist that hurt her. Not knowing Bob's inner struggle did Norah smile proudly. "T-thank you. And how do you want your ha-hair?"

It became some hilarious moments, where Bob would goof around playing with the hair, looking all from gangster to a devil while stylish the hair in quirky ideas. At first glance would Norah think that Bob was a serious person that wouldn't joke around to much, but she had been proven wrong and Bob was the very opposite; a joyful experience of emotions. After playing around a bit did she decide though on a rather short hair-style and when done did Bob stand up, hands on her hips with a grin with the new hair-cut.

"What you think?" She asked Norah that stared at her with big eyes. "I-it looks amazing! You look so be-beautiful, so beautiful!"

"Aww thank you sweetie."

 

\-------------------------------------  
0:4  
\-------------------------------------

 

After admiring the new hair-cut in the mirror, posing a bit that definitely made Norah blush, did Bob's eye go to the object around her wrist. There was a beautiful bracelet glimmering in metallic blue and gold. In it's middle was a red emblem, with a triangle in silver. Somehow it gave that vague familiar feeling, but she couldn't place it how. "Do you know what this is?" Bob asked and held up her hand and pointed at the bracelet.

The smaller girl shook her head. "No-no, we tried to... to remove it. But it gave us shock, real shocks, so dad said it might be m-magical. Like, magical art-artifact." She explained. Her father had been sure it some sort of magical item but since he had very limited knowledge about it did he think it was best to not trifle with it. Magic and magical items was dangerous to misuse and best left in hands of experts, not in hands of people not able to use or understand them.

Bob fiddled a bit with it as she looked at it. "It's gorgeous." But where had she seen this before? As she tried to remember, did pain shoot through her head, making her almost fall over as she clenched her jaw in pain. It was worse than what she felt before, like the closer she could remember something, the more it hurt. Quick as she was had Norah instantly moved to support Bob that thankfully leaned against her. "Thank you."

"A-are you okay Bob? Are you okay?"

"I tried to remember, but caused me just a lot of headache. I could almost see the answer, hidden in the shade." Bob took a deep breath, smiling as she blink with one eye at Norah, sweat dripping from her face as the pain didn't subside at all. "Seems thinking isn't my biggest talent."

Norah smiled and was gonna reply, but became aghast when Bob eyes rolled back, blood dripping from her nose and she turned limb. Norah's scream for help made Janish rush in and together did they carry Bob to a bed and quickly checked her up. 

"Pulse and heart is a bit elevated but nothing out of the ordinary. What happened?" Janish asked, the doctor pale eyes gazed on Norah that was shaken but still acted strong and calm. "I had cut, cut her hair a bit. We talked, about things, trying to remember the brace-bracelet she have. But the s-she complained about headache, before she co-collapsed."

"I see. We let her rest, and keep an ey--" 

Suddenly a heavy knocking, two taps and wood breaking and Janish hissed slightly when he heard a heavy voice. "Is the doctor here?" The voice of an very unpleasant man. 

"Stay quiet and be with Bob." Janish warned Norah quietly, that replied with a nervous nod. He hugged her quickly, whispering I love you before he walked out from the medical room.

 

\-------------------------------------  
0:5  
\-------------------------------------

 

A man had entered the kitchen through the outdoor that now was in shambles, a man that could only be described as gigantic; duo his size did he need to lean a bit to not hit the roof. The awkward pose made him look just bigger and more fierce, with his hulking muscular body, dressed in a dirty top, duster and pants. His right arm was a steam-mechanical arm, sharp and deadly with an engine for shoulder, and on his left arm was a big tattoo on a whiskey bottle with horns. His face was broad and scars over his nose, with small beady little eyes deep in his skull.

Truckz Jargen, leader of the Devil Whiskey gang, that had been a problem in the area for over three years, ruling the valley. 

"What do you want Truckz?" Janish Malvo said, crossing his arms over his chest. Not that it made him look more intimidating than Truckz, that let out a bawling laugh. Two men stood behind Truckz and carried same tattoos. One was a bit chubby with grayish skin, wearing a leather jacket, big blue beard and glasses, with a large pipe-mace on his back. Beside him was a thin vulture like man, with eye-patch, golden teeth and pale skin, with two large daggers in his belt. 

Largo and Jams, two young men that Janish knew since they were kids, that had been a bit of trouble makers and sadly gotten dragged in to the gang. Though they look tough, was they showing unease being there with their boss. 

The gang usually didn't cause to much ruckus in Dustwell, as long they got their booze and some cash monthly, to 'protect' them of course. However when they came to power and people opposed them, had Truckz crushed them on his own, and now he ruled them with fear. For every time they oppose him would he tax them harder, and while you think the police and law-enforcer would stop this, did most of them see through cause they either didn't dare to oppose the gang, or they received some coins to turn their eyes away. Dustwell wasn't the only town under their control either, two other smaller towns in the valley was under their hands too.

"Is that how you treat guests, Doc?" Truckz still laughing, but it wasn't in any kind of joy or well-being. It was an underlying threat in his voice and sentence.

"If you are not wounded, then you are not a guest in this house." Janish stated firmly, and didn't back an inch. Even if it took all his strength to do so, didn't he back away. 

Truckz grunted heavy and glared malevolent at Janish. Most people usually backed off, but the doctor stood pridefully. The two goons behind the boss, was nervously stomping their feet's.

"Boss, let us go, no reason to--" The thin Jams started to speak but a brutal elbow to the face from Truckz made him shut up. As Jam was groaning in pain with bleeding nose and Largo trying to help him couldn't Janish other than feel sad for the young men. There was obviously only fear for Truckz, no respect, in their eyes. 

The large gang-boss snickered menacingly at the doctor that still was shocked over Truckz brutality towards his underlings. "We got a wounded man here Doc, better help him." He said with fake concerned voice that just angered Janish. Walking by the hulking menace did the doctor help Largo to lead Jams to the medical room.

"Sowwy doctow--" Jams slurred the words, barely conscious after the blow. "Don't worry Jams."

With help of Largo did they lead Jams to the medical room where Bob still was resting unconscious in the bed behind some curtains, with Norah nervously at her side. Hearing people entering the room did she peek through the curtains and saw Janish and Largo helping Jams into the room. Even if her father had told her to stay with Bob, did her urge to help take over and she walked out from the curtains. "Can, can I help?" She asked worried.

"Excuse us Norah." Largo bowed his thick head; they had known each other since they were kid. Jams, Norah, Largo and some other kids had always been playing around in the village. Though now it felt like old forgotten times. Together did they place Jams in a bed and Janish started to check him up. Without slightest respect did Truckz enter the medical room, glaring around before his eyes stuck on Bob behind the slightly open curtains. A big vile grin appeared on his face as he walked towards her.

Realizing that Truckz was going for Bob did Norah try to stop him, holding out her arms. "S-stop, she is s-sick---" Did he listen? Not the slightest and one large palm against the side of her head and he threw her into the wall with a large bang. She was not more than an annoying bug for him.

"TRUCKZ!" Janish shouted furiously as he rushed to Norah, and glared at Truckz. Largo was stuck between his worries for Norah and his fear of Truckz. "B-boss, maybe we should just go back and all?"

The large man didn't listen to them; for him was it to take what you wanted with your own hands. "Shut up you worm." He growled at Largo, while looking down on Bob. His eyes went down over her face, figure and stopped at her wrist where the bracelet was glimmering; his smile growing. "So it was true, she wears an Veron Arcanite bracelet. After all these years..."

Janish was shocked to hear the words; Arcanite. It was an incredible rare and expensive magical ore that often can be transformed to different weapons, highly sought for its magical properties and ability to lead magical energy. He had thought it could be, but consider the rarity of such items had he discarded it. And the Veron Empire symbol he recognized, the most powerful nation in the world. "How do you know?" Janish asked, still voice of anger.

No answer, as a horrible grin played over Truckz face. His hand of flesh grabbed firmly around Bob's breast, the woman shifting slightly in her unconsciousness. "I might take her with me too, I need a new woman since the other one escaped." The man voice was full of vile poison and as his free hand went for the bracelet did a large bang sound, followed of a bullet hitting his mechanical arm and bounce into the wall as Largo screamed and jumped.

Slowly did Truckz turn his head and looked at Norah that held a gun; beside her was an open box that had been hidden in one of the cabinets. "T-take your hand of her and--- and go! Next bullet-- will hit you! In the head!" she stuttered; the girls expression was in fear but her hands held the gun steady and her eyes focused. It was always like this, she was nervous and afraid but she would always be able to focus and do after her best ability. She raised the gun at Truckz that still glared at her.

Suddenly did his mechanical hand hold around her head, squeezing it slowly; even with his size had he surprised them all with such speed. In pain and panic did she drop the gun, screaming in pain as she tried to bend up his mechanical hand. "You little slut need to know your place. I'm gonna fucking crush your head like a grape!"

"Boss! Please stop!" Largo shouted and Janish was trying to move as well. "TRUCKZ! LET HER GO!"

"What is this commotion? I try to sleep..." 

The ruckus stopped for a moment, all surprised by hearing Bob's voice.

Followed by bones cracking and snapping. Truckz hand had still been on her breast and now her hand was around his wrist and slowly crushing it. As he retracted his hand was it dangling in an awkward position, with fingers and bones poking at different angels. With a roar of pain that suddenly rushed through his hand and arm did he let go of Norah, and Janish quickly crawled to her and hugged her, crying. 

"I have no idea who you are, but get lost." Bob said with eyes colder than ice. They looked at her, and Truckz that had terrified them all, was taking a step back, for a second showing fear. "I--- I WILL BE BACK!" He roared as Largo helped his boss out. Truckz that was moving by pure anger and pain, punched around him and Largo got many of them.

When the sound of the cursing man faded, did Bob get out of bed and slowly moved to Norah and Janish. "How is she?" She asked worried and kneel in front of them. Norah look up, blood dripping from her nose. "I-I'm okay." Janish still hugging her and quietly tears of fears and worries still dripped from his eyes. "My h-head just hurt a bit. Little bit."

"Who was that?" 

"Truckz." Surprised did they look at Jams that was still there in the bed and looked more clear than he was moments ago. "I'm sorry doctor, Norah and lady."

He shifted a bit in bed, sitting up with a grimace. "Truckz is the leader of Devil Whiskey gang, that runs this area. He is ruthless and brutal, takes what he wants. He is a menace that spreads terror around."

"You don't seem fond of him." Bob asked and looked at Jams that slowly hanged his head in shame. "No, I'm not. Me and my friend Largo was forced to join. If we didn't, would he take Norah and hurt Dustwell even more. Me and Largo thought if we joined him, we could stop him from ruining the village."

Jams rubbed his hand over his face. "But Truckz overheard me and Largo talk about this woman we picked up from the river and heard me mention about the bracelet. He literally punched out the words from us, and he got excited about it and traveled here right away. He wanted that bracelet, the Arcanite for himself, I think at least." His voice got weaker and he started to tremble and cry. "So sorry for all this, we tried to protect everyone but in the end we couldn't protect just one person. Sorry... So sorry..." 

\-------------------------------------  
0:6  
\-------------------------------------

After a quick check up from Janish, was Norah instantly up and walking; even if the doctor and father wanted her to rest, didn't Norah listen on that. Instead was she quickly active, helping sure Jams was doing well and that Bob got her rest. Norah had the kindness to always put others need and well-being before her own, something that is rare and can easily be abused by others.

"She is a strong woman." Bob smiled as Norah vanished, followed by an over-bearing father that wanted her to rest. Jams that had been quiet for all this time looked at her. "Strong? I'm stronger than her." He said and Bob shook her head.

"In muscles maybe. But strength is more than that Jams. Her commitment, her care, her will, it's all strengths. Empathy, love and understanding is strengths. Norah have it all." Bob explained, seeing Jams face brittle a bit to a smile. "You... you're right. Norah is strong, always been when I think on it. She often appear so small and weak. But when shit happens is she the first one to take control and try to solve it." He looked out at the window. "I remember when we were kids. I broke my leg and poked out my eye when I fell from a tree. Everyone panicked and scream, me too of course. But Norah, she took command, told Largo to get help, told Eika to get some water while she talked calmly with me and did the best she could to help me..."

Jams vanished for a moment to the memories, of a happier childhood. Old dreams re-emerged from his memory, and how things had changed and how fear became more part of his life. When Truckz appeared in front of their childhood group and became a threat, had Jams and Largo decided to try and protect them and became part of the gang, hoping it would mean Truckz would leave the village alone. It had partly succeeded, but they were seen with spiteful eyes by the villagers. But if it did protect the village, was it worth to be spited on. But in the end had it failed.

He didn't realize that he had started to cry. "We just wanted to protect everyone." Jams voice cracked of the emotions. "Even if everyone hates us for it, even if we never could return home, we just wanted the village and the people to be safe." Realizing that he had started to cry did he look at his hand where tear-drops fell. "Eh, crying? I'm just weak and broken in the end, as Truckz says."

Dressed like in leather and spikes, armed and dangerous, was Jams the epitome of a punk and gang-member. But it was obviously just a shell; just like Norah trying to help did Jams and Largo do the same in their own way. So young, yet taking on such huge burden. The tough appearance they had kept up, crumbled like a broken wall as he cried. Bob acted on her own instincts, like when children where crying; she had moved over and hugged him. "Crying isn't a sign of weakness. It's a sign that you been strong for far too long." She said softly, Jams shocked over the hug and looked up at her. Unable to reply did his face wrinkle together as he started to cry, shaking as she hummed quietly. 

After what felt like forever did he calm enough and she stood up. "Thank you." he replied, sniffling a bit. Bob just smiled. "You are welcome Jams." With that did she turn around and took a jacket that hanged at the wall and walked towards the door while putting it on. "Where are you going?" Jams looked surprised as she walked to the door. Bob looked over her shoulder as she was about to leave. "I might not have much of memory left. But I remember some bits, and one is this; men like Truckz will come back for revenge, he will keep those words he said."

She walked through the door. "And I will stop him. You kids have done enough." Bob said as she walked through the hall way. Norah and Janish where surprised when they saw her walking through the kitchen to the broken door that Janish was trying to fix. "Bob? Are you going out? You should rest, we are not sure about your health yet, and..." He looked at the door, it was obvious that the doctor knew trouble would return. Bob just smiled. "I need to go, we know Truckz will return very soon, so I will meet him. He wants me after all." she said and Janish shook his head. "You going to fight that monster?" Bob just replied with a smile and a "Yes."

Janish just looked at the shattered pieces of the door, while Norah grabbed Bob's sleeve. "P-please, dont do it. T-they are many-- strong and---" Norah voice feel silence, seeing Bob's eyes. They were glowing of strength, will and confidence, and she knew nothing they said would stop her. Letting go of Bob's jacket did she walk by Janish and out. "Thank you both for all the help, and I hope I can return it all one day." She said and walked out on the small dirt-road.

Making a distance did Norah look at Bob's back, rushed out and yelled. "C-COME BACK FOR DINNER BOB! PROMISE--- PROMISE THAT!" she yelled at Bob that kept walking, and just rose a fist to the sky, like a promise. Norah looked as Bob vanished at distance and felt oddly calm. "Damn, she is cool. I wish I could be like her." Jams stated behind Norah that jumped surprised, looking at him and smiled a bit before looking back at the direction Bob had went. "Y-yea, me too."

At distance was a bright red firework flare up in the sky, and slowly dropping towards the ground.

Jams looked down, he realized what was about to happen. "Truckz are coming."

"And so are we." Janish said at the door, holding an old spring-bolt rifle in his hands. "We will defend Dustwell to the end, we can't let Bob do it alone."

At distance did Bob see the firework, and she kept walking, clenching her fist in a relentless rage.

The village Dustwell, would either survive or be destroyed this day.

 

\-------------------------------------  
0:7  
\-------------------------------------

 

Not far from the village in a rustic and broken bus that had been repaired and modified to look horrendous and scary, was Truckz almost foaming in rage. Veins popping, eyes almost blank, his broken hand clenched. "Boss, I try to fix your han--" Largo got punched in the face, tossing the gray man out of the boss. "I'm gonna fucking kill her, that bitch! I will rip her arm off, take the bracelet and then shove her fucking arm up her ass!" Largo spit some blood as he struggled to get up with a broken nose and swollen eye. Truckz, even in pain did grab a flare-gun and shot it to the sky, leaving a trail of smoke before exploding in a bright red light. Largo eye widen and he gritted his teeth. "N-no..."

He struggled to get up on his feet and huffed in pain as he moved towards the village. He needed to warn them, stop this. In distance could machines be heard roaring, and Largo knew that what was coming, what would happen with his home. 

People started to pour in around the bus; on rusty bikes and cars, even by horses and caryans, large cats and dogs. They were all dressed in leather, spikes, armed and vicious looking just like their boss.   
The red firework in the sky was a signal for the gang; it was time to plunder. The Devil Whiskey gang was big and dangerous; now they where here to take the village down and plunder it. To plunder and kill if necessary, but most of all, if they find the black woman with golden eyes, bring her to Truckz. Anyone that did that would be handsomely rewarded. 

"Sons and daughters, brothers and sisters of Devil Whiskey!" Truckz that had sat on his throne on top of the boss shouted. Deep and powerful, did his voice reach them all. "For long have we left Dustwell to it own, only asking for small payments now and then to make sure they are safe." 

Some chuckled, some sneer, obviously it was to 'protect' the village. Though there was always a few that had an expression insecurity; feeling it was going to far.

"However, they show us great disrespect by attacking me, and by attacking me, do they attack all of you. These maggots spits on our mark and they will pay for that, with gold and blood!" He roared with a large bottle with Devil Whiskey logo, drinking it with them roaring. 

"So take what you want, bring them to their knees alive, make them remember who rules this valley! And bring the black women to me!" He roared, holding out his bottle that someone put a rag in and lit. With a mighty throw and a roar did he throw the bottle that flew in a wide arc and in long inhuman distance landed on a house in the village, that quickly caught fire. "LET US FEAST!"

They screamed and roared as they started vehicles and started to move towards the village. Largo that had been trying to run towards the village, was soon surrounded by the gang that drove by, and a large hand grabbed him and pulled him into a car. Laughing as they drove towards Dustwell to plunder.

 

\-------------------------------------  
0:8  
\-------------------------------------

 

At distance did Bob see the village; it wasn't to big, she would guess it in total had around 200 people in it, with stone-roads in center with hard-packed dirt roads around for vehicles and wagons. A train station was visible and was one of the reason Dustwell had survived so far out. It was a typical small village in the Veron Empire, that relied on the new modern steam-engines and magtech; many called it the era of steam and magic.   
A bit simple place, where everyone knew each other. A beautiful place, that now would feel the terror of the Devil Whiskey gang, as black smoke rose at the other side of the village.

Screams, glass breaking, laughing. Smell of smoke and loud bangs of gun fire. Villagers ran in panic, some tried to put up fights but was simply over-whelmed by the gang. While the gang showed surprisingly restrain by not killing did many get wounded and hurt badly by the vicious attacks.

It made Bob's heart ache in pain and her head pulse. All these sounds and smells, it made her feel sick. It was like a familiar feeling ran over her, in the kind of way that made your chest hurt and gut twist. Bob shook her head, tried to get rid of the feeling and tried to focus on what is in front of her. She wanted to help the village, Norah and Janish, that had helped her. It was the last thing she could do for them. While people ran by her, some tried to stop her but she just kept walking towards the center of Dustwell where things had escalated to the worse and that quickly. But how could she help them?

From two small buildings did a crying child run, followed by a man in spiky vest with the gang-logo on it. "Get here you runt!" he yelled at the child that ran past Bob, the man was so focused on the kid that he never saw her fist until last second; with a powerful swing did he stop for a second. It was like in slow-motion as she could see her fist dig into his face, teeth's flying out, blood spatter. The sheer amount of brute force in the punch was overwhelming and the man was thrown to the dirt that seemingly dusted and cracked around him. Bob shook her hand, removing a teeth and looked at the child that had stopped. "Run and hide." She smiled warmly at the kid that nodded and quickly darted away to hide. Seeing the child running and hide did she look at her fist and then on the man. "Sorry, I have no idea how strong I am."

"Shit, where did Browick go." Two men ran around the corner; one was a larger man with thick jaw and black hair, the other was small and skinny with sharp features. The gangs logo dressed on their skins, showing their ties to the gang as well on their clothes of leather and spikes. They saw their man on the ground, and standing above him Bob. Their expressions changed from surprise to smiles in arrogant menace. "Oi, Brock, ain't that little girl the one boss wanted?" The skinnier of the males asked, holding a long thin sword in his hands, grinning sleazy. The larger man nodded. "Yes, it must be her, Brobin." The large and powerful man named Brock did slowly lift a heavy maze, full of rusty and crooked spikes. Like the rest of them did it give an impression of danger and madness. The smaller man grinned.

"Yehehehe, perfect, if we take her alive will boss make us rich! And she hurt our Bro, so let shake her up a bit." The thinner man grinning and pointed at Bob. "Come here bitch---"

Brobin just saw something flashing by, his eyes couldn't catch it up and saw his big buddy slammed into the wall like a leaf in the wind. It was like Bob's fist had been printed on the large belly, and the huge man was stuck in a wall and blacked out. "W-wha--?" Brobin eyes widen, as he tried to comprehend what happened. Never could he imagine someone so fast, so strong, only Truckz was that strong! Why---

"You said 'come here bitch'." Bob said, her fist clenched and he could almost see the smoke from it, and her eyes darted at him. "So here I am."

"Y-You wont get away with this!" He raised the sword but she just stared him down. Before he knew it had he fallen on his ass, surprised by the sheer pressure from her gaze. Bob leaned down and picked up his sword. "I will borrow your sword."

"N-no, don't take it, it's mine---" Brobin was silenced by her ominous gaze. "You that steal from people, have no right to say that, vermin."

The intense eyes, the pressure of her very being seemed to take form of a golden flame around her. Was it an illusion? Was it real? Brobin didn't know, only that he couldn't breathe and felt like the world was crushing him. It was to much and Brobin would foam and faint; his mind couldn't handle the pressuring fear and tension. Bob blinked and smiled. "So stop stealing okay? Good. Thank you." She said and continued to walk with the sword against her shoulder, leaving three crushed men behind. The village couldn't fight the gang, they weren't prepared. And even if they were, are they simple townspeople, they are not soldiers. They had feared the gang for so long, that fear was the only natural reaction for them towards the attack. To run and hide.

"There she is! The woman boss wants! Take her!" Some started to shout when they saw Bob appear on the cobblestone main-street; she held the sword at her side as they approach her; they were armed with all things that was hard, blunt and dangerous. Twelve men and women that looked fierce and dangerous. Most people would run or at least try to defuse the situation; but not Bob. Instead she let go of her feelings, and doing so did her headache vanish too; all came like a natural flow.

How could she fight? There was no sense to it, she didn't remember. How could she use a sword with such speed and skill? Kicks and punches? Her strength, where did it all come from? Bob didn't know but she knew that she could use it to save Dustwell. Before she knew it did she take a deep breath, like she had vanish under water and now resurfaced, and saw all twelve attackers on the ground, crying in pain. A hand grabbed around her ankle and she looked down on a woman that was gritting in pain. "Y-you bitch--- Why don't you just kill us? Y-you just mocks us!"

Bob looked at her for a second before a reply deep within her surfaced in her mind. "Because killing you is too easy." she said and pulled back her leg before she kicked the woman in the face, notice the woman tried to stab her in the leg with a nasty dagger. "Sparing a life is hard, killing is easy." Bob continued as she started to walk, grimacing in pain as her head started to burst in pain as she tried to think on what the words came from. Blood started to drip from her nose and she took a deep shaking breath as she dried away the blood. "Okay, don't think, just take it easy." 

The golden eye saw villagers running, screaming in panic. Some fought but couldn't withstand the numbers of the gang that overwhelmed them. How fire slowly consumed the village with the burning madness of Truckz hate. This needed to stop or there wouldn't be much to save anymore. Seeing how more gang-members appeared did she hold up her blade.

"TRUCKZ! I'M HERE! FIGHT ME IF YOU DARE! OR ARE YOU A COWARD, YOU NEEDLE-DICK?"

Some of the gang looked at her with terrified eyes. "Did... Did she just call boss a coward with a small dick?" some whispered. "Now she is dead for sure." Was it few thing you didn't call Truckz, was a coward and a needle-dick. In fact Truckz was very proud of his manliness, and letting a woman call out on that was hurting his pride something awful, and when someone did that towards him, would they die. EVEN more when it was a person that already pissed him off greatly. 

It didn't take many moments until Trucks walked through the masses of his gang, shoving everyone at the side while he gritted his jaws in rage. "I'm gonna rip your fucking head off!" No one dared to stop him and there was no chance they could even if they wanted too. No one in their right mind opposed him. They said that the lake in the valley had a bottom of corpses of those that had opposed him. 

Now this impudent woman that reminded him of the past was there, beating his men but most outraging of all, mocking him. HIM. His veins was pulsing and his muscles shaking in rage. 

With a monstrous roar did he take some big heavy steps towards the woman that could been a child compare to him. Dust exploded by the heavy impact as he threw his entire weight in one punch towards her head. Instead of moving, did Bob hold the sword horizontally, her finger tips sliding along the side of the cold steel. Her mind became blank; no thoughts, no doubts, fear or feelings. Just the blank sea of black and white turning to an ocean of silver. A perfect balance. Even when Largo appeared among the thugs, shouting at her to run, did she stand still as Truckz large mechanical fist aimed to obliterate her from the face of this planet.

It looked like she was standing still; a cutting wind surrounded Truckz arm. Suddenly was her armed raised, holding a cracked blade from cutting steel; before the fist hit her did Truckz arm shatter in thousands of pieces of steel and cables. Bob only moved her head a bit to avoid a big chunk of the hand that landed with a heavy thud behind her. The silence was deafening, only pieces of metal falling to the ground could be heard as everyone was shocked by they saw. Truckz was more shocked than anyone. His powerful arm, that had destroyed so many, fell in pieces in front of him.

"Y-YOU! HOW DARE YOU!" Truckz roared and with his broken hand did he reach for the engine that was his shoulder; grabbing a handle and yanked it. With a large rumble did the engine start, glowing runes started to spin on its side. A small glimmering stone flew out of the engine that kept floating in front of it. Some intense whispers heard; "The Soul stone! Boss gonna be serious!" Magic was in the air, surrounding Truckz that fueled it with his rage. "REFORM!" He growled menacingly and the energy burst out from his engine and the stone, that suddenly pulled all the junk from the ground and repaired to it's original status with the sound of grinding steel. Soon did the energy diminish and he clenched his fist. The large man grinned. "See the might of my Ironarm! You will ne---" 

Before he could finish his sentence had Bob moved; sparks flew as the sword cut deep in the metallic arm, followed with cuts against his body. They just saw her landing behind him, they never saw her attack. "Bit to shallow." She said as her sword broke to pieces. "The sword was to damaged."

Blood gushed from wounds and the arm was damaged but it didn't stop Truckz that howled in rage. There wasn't any pain, just rage. As he turned around and struck against Bob once again, did she quickly jump at the side, his fist only hitting the ground that exploded in dust and rocks flying around. While the attack was heavy, was he fast up again. Yet again surprising people with speed you never would imagine a huge man like him could have. With a roar did he twist around, slamming his arm around, Bob instantly bending her back down in an arch to avoid it. The pressure from the swing almost toppled her, telling about the power in the attack. One hit of that, and I'm done for she thought; the slight thought of fear made her lose composure and fall on her back. 

Instantly had Truckz turned around again, his arm in a wide arc aimed at her in the ground; such impact would kill her for sure! Reacting on instincts did she do two things in the flash of a second. Quickly did she throw the remnants of the sword, and the broken but sharp edge struck into his left eye. At the same moment as his body and mind register the pain, did she kick him at the side of the knee. While it didn't break it, was it enough to make him lose balance and his hand crashed into the dirt beside her head. 

Leaning over her, with blood dripping from his eye and face, did he shake in pain and fury. "YOU----!" Before he could finish more of the sentence, had she put her feet against his chest; with a powerful thrust of her legs had she sent him soaring through the air and crashing into a wall that exploded into small wooden chips. Slowly she got up on her feet, rolling her shoulders slightly. 

Largo that was watching, had eyes wide as plates. "So strong--- And it feels like she is far from her limits---" He mumbled, feeling a slight hope for the village, as Bob was looking at the wall, scratching her head.

Completely surrounded by gang-members, did Bob just glance at them; it was enough to make them take steps back. In fact they were more afraid of her than of Truckz at this moment. Seeing their powerful boss, beaten so easy, that wasn't natural for them to see. However, soon did they see Truckz slowly walk out. Without hesitation did he pull out the broken sword from his eye and he grunted in pain. His thugs cheered excited. "BOSS DOESN'T GO DOWN! HE IS THE STRONGEST! TRUCKZ! TRUCKZ! TRUCKZ!"

"You look a bit calmer now. Lost a bit of blood?" Bob grinned at him as he grimaced. "You reminds me of her."

"Who?"

"A woman I once knew, that I hated with all my guts. Your voice, how you fight, is all the same..." The gigantic man took a step out, his arm repairing slowly as the engine hummed. He remember it clearly, that woman from the past, when he was in the army; the woman he came to hate more than anything. But it should be impossible, she died he thought for himself. Yet this woman...

Bob blinked surprised. "What? Tell me more!" Did this man of everyone, know something about her past? 

"If you become my woman and give me that bracelet, then I will tell you." Truckz grinned menacingly towards the woman as he spoke. If this was the same woman in the end, he didn't know, just that she pissed him off greatly. As well the damage she caused on his eye as well ego was far to great to be forgotten. 

"Never." She replied without hesitation.

"Then I just die here!" Because she started to think, wanted to know so much, was her movement sluggish and Bob didn't react fast enough as his large fist hit her right in the gut in an upper-cut. Coughing blood did she fly upwards, until he grabbed her leg and smashed her to the ground, all in a brutal but effective movement. Dust and dirt flew around her, and as he stomped towards her chest did she quickly roll away and got up on her feet. Seeing the ground crack under the heavy boot told that anyone would be crushed under it. 

Truckz was faster than Bob now, her sluggish movement wasn't enough to keep up as he turned around to kick her in the face, flinging her head back as blood gushed from a broken nose. She stumbled back and with it was like all hope fell with her. Brutally did he stomp on her, his boot right in her chest as he raised a fist. "This town is ours boys and girls, let fucking ruin it! TAKE EVERYTHING!" They cheered, raising their weapons, no one could defeat their boss!

He leaned and grabbed her arm with the bracelet. "And first I'm gonna fucking take this by ripping your arm off---" 

Everyone was cheering, to suddenly look shocked as a motor-cycle was roaring; not far away came a bike at full speed, hitting a ramp that made it fly over the large group of thugs in a smoking arc. On it was Norah driving, with Jams in the side-car and Janish desperate trying to stay on the backseat. They all three jumped off, as the bike roared and flew right into Truckz, that flew into the building. Again. The trio landed among Devil Whiskey members, that for a moment was in shock. Norah didn't stop though and used the momentum to get up and ran to Bob and helped her sit up. "B-Bob!" She tumbled a bit as she sat down to help Bob up.

First didn't Bob see, it was blurry and painful. But soon could she see Norah's worried face, as Janish and Jams rushed to their sides, holding weapons against the gang surrounding them. "Norah...? Nice helmet..." Bob chuckled a bit, but ended up coughing. "Sorry, I started to think a bit to much, lost focus..." Bob slowly stood up with the help of Norah. Breathing was a pain, probably some ribs broken. Her head ached in pain too, just such a hassle. "W-We need to check you up Bob! You are badly wounded- really badly wounded!"

Bob looked at the building with its large hole. "Would love to dear, but we don't have time for that..." Suddenly did the bike flew out, bouncing over the ground at them and forced them to jump away, as it hit some of the goons that shrieked in pain. Truckz slowly walking out, blood gushing from some of his newly acquired wounds. Dragging his fingers over the wound of his eye, did he smear his blood over the metallic arm and engine. "I have decided to just kill you all... This village... And everyone here..."

Some of the goons realized what was about to happen. Largo stood up, Jams grabbing Janish and Norah. "We need to flee! He gonna destroy the entire village!" Largo shouted, the goons around equal terrified and started to back, before they turned and ran. "RUN OR BOSS WILL KILL US TOO!!"

"B-BOB!" Norah shouted at Bob that stood behind, just waving at them with a smile. "Help as many as you can. I will deal with this mongrel."

They could only see Bob stand in front of Truckz, that now was surrounded by energy, like a red fire pulsing out from his skin. It was heard to breath, some would even lose their consciousness duo the intense pressure of magic building up. Janish gritted his teeth's as he pulled Norah back, sweat pouring from his face before he almost fell from the excessive pressure from Trucks. Norah caught him and held him up as he murmured. "Such tremendous magical power, I never knew this brute was capable of such thing." Magic exists in everything, but not everyone can use it; those that could, had access to immense powers.

Truckz had that. Of all monsters in this world, this one could use magic. 

He roared as his muscles seemed to expand even more, and most of all did his mechanical arm transform. It became larger, the fingers almost skeletal, and spikes growing out of the engine; all dark and twisted. It was powerful magic, out of control, fused with the soul stone in his arm. Rising his new arm that was double the size from before did he roar. "LOOK AT MY MIGHT YOU WORMS! SEE ME AND FEAR ME! KNEEL TO ME!" It looked like he just raised his hand towards the building he fallen through multiple times.

It exploded, all blown away by an powerful and unseen blast from his hand. He laughed, seeing ground and building rippled by his tremendous power. Many had fainted, others showed expression of fear and utter despair as they kneel in fear. Yet Bob stood there, her eyes piercing at Truckz. Norah held up Janish and didn't know what to do. She only felt fear, despair, weakness in front of such power. How come Truckz had such power, and only used it for evil? Why couldn't she be so strong and fight him? Why was she weak? She was about to go down on her knees when Bob voice was heard.

"There will always be men like you Truckz. That use fear and power to subdue people to your will." Bob voice was so clear, cutting through the pulsing sound from magic and crumbling houses. Her voice reached so many. Memories flashed vaguely in her mind; there was pride, strength and courage there. She had been on her knees, but always stand up again. "I will never kneel to them or you. How much I might fall, will I always rise up again."

Norah that was about to get on her knees stopped. The big eyes gazing on Bob that stood in front of what could only be called a monster, declaring her will to never kneel in front of such power. Even if she would die, would she rather do that then kneel to fear. Norah slowly stood up, trembling in fear, but she knew Truckz would kill them anyhow; if so would she rather die with her head up than down on her knees. Largo a bit away saw this, and slowly stood up, holding Jams hand. Janish, with help of Norah got up as well.

People started to stand up, even some of the goons that simply followed a man they feared. 

Bob gave them courage, or rather, she reminded them of the courage that always existed there, just chained by power and fear. 

"YOU ARE ALL AFRAID! YOU DON'T KNOW NOTHING OF COURAGE!" Truckz roared, raising his arm that was growing even more, now fueled by rage and uncontrolled magic. It was obviously his body barely held together, as wounds ripped over the massive muscles. But it didn't matter to him, as long he could kill them all. 

The woman started to walk towards Truckz, clenching her fist. The bracelet glimmered slightly. "Only when you felt fear, can you feel courage." Bob started to sprint towards Truckz, that did the same. However duo the hulking and disfigured proportions did his arm flung around, hitting some of the goons, as well a building that crumbled by the strike. Getting closer did the woman clench her fist, the bracelet glimmering as energy started to pulse in waves around her hand. "And Dustwells courage will break your fear, Truckz!"

At impact did Bob strike with full force from her fist, towards Truckz mechanical arm. Norah saw how the bracelet in a second changed; it grew out plates, forming around Bob's fist like a metallic gauntlet in blue and yellow, with the red symbols glowing. A large and powerful mechanical gauntlet that hit Truckz massive fist.

Ground shattered, the air rippled by power like a bomb detonating. Energy of silver and red pulsed around them, dust rising like gravity itself got messed up by the imposing energies. Their eyes was locked into each other, just as much as their fists was. Clothes ripped, wounds rippled through their bodies and carved through their skin. Something started to glow at her left arm and Truckz eyes darted quickly at it; a glowing number in silver. Impossible! He thought, when suddenly did the energy of silver overwhelm him and blast through his very core; in an instant was all energy gone.

At first it was like everything was at a standstill, but soon did Truckz arm start to crack. One little crack, followed by more, and suddenly did his arm blow away. Bob held her gauntled fist in front of her, as it was smoking of energy from the contact. It was not the slightest harm on it. "You have lost Truckz." Bob said and held up her gauntlet palm against him; an blast of energy struck him in the chest, launching him far away out of the town. Her jacket and shirt was ripped by the excessive force, and revealed a glowing 13 of silver.

Left was Bob, the gauntlet turning back to a bracelet and as it did, would the glowing 13 fade. First were they all in a state of shock, but some goons saw a chance to take her out now without her weapon. "L-let get her!" Someone shouted, but was instantly knocked down by a pipe in the head from Largo. "Not a chance, we won't allow that!" Jams shouted and held up his daggers. 

"Like you two can stop all of us!" One of the gang members took voice, now without Truckz would you think they would flee in fear, but now they instead saw a chance to gain the power themselves. However the man was suddenly shot in his arm by Janish holding his rifle. "Not only those two, all of us."

Suddenly did the gang realize that the towns people where surrounding them. Armed with everything from guns, pipes, pitchforks and fists. With Truckz gone and Bob's word, had they all found their courage again. "Y-you don't dare---!" The man that had been shot got punched in the face by Norah, followed by the towns-people of Dustwell attacking and chasing out the goons that fled in panic. The town and its people had suffered lot under Truckz and Devil Whiskey gang, but no longer would their courage be chained by fear. 

They cheered and celebrated for their victory, for what feels like ages of fear. Among this did Bob still stand, and Norah rushed to her. "B-Bob! Are you okay?" She asked just to see Bob smile and wave her hand a bit. "Actually no, can you please help me, if I move I will collapse. Every bone in my body is dying." As she said so did her eyes role back and she fell, just barely captured by Norah, that with help of the people carried her to the doctors home.

They had won, a victory that they would celebrate for days. Even if they lost a lot, had they survived the ordeal that was Devil Whiskey and Truckz.

 

\-------------------------------------  
0:9  
\-------------------------------------

 

When they tried to find Truckz body, was it gone and nowhere to be found. They speculated that some of his still loyal thugs had taken him with them, and if he was still alive no one knew.   
What they didn't know was that Truckz had gotten up on his own, despite the huge damage on his body that would had killed any other man. He gritted in pain and hatred, it was sheer spite that made him move back to the secret hide out. "I'm gonna fucking kill her. Kill her!" He growled in such hatred towards the woman, as he started to drink large amount of alcohol. He was already planning for an attack, as long he had his soul stone, could he rebuild his arm and power! They would fear him forever!

"You look like a mess. You lost a fight, little dog?" A man's voice was heard, hidden in a gray cloak. Behind him was two other figures, dressed in identical cloaks but in black. The voice was a bit feminine but sounded heavy manipulated so he didn't know how he truly sounded. Truckz instantly recognize them though, and his face would for the first time show actually fear. "A-ah, no--- yes, but I can explain--!"

"We have no use of weak Pursuivants, that can't control some small villages." A delicate pale hand, with black veins stretched out of the robe, pointing a finger at him. "And thankfully you never lost my stone."

"No-- You don't understand! I saw her, she is there, silver 13---" The man put his hand on Truckz forehead; blood started to pulse from his wounds almost instantly, like worms started to crawl under his skin before some burst out. In a few seconds was he convulsing on the ground, with leeches eating his soul and life. 

"He mentioned 'silver 13'..." One of the cloaked figured said with a deep female voice. The man in gray just leaned down to pick up the glimmering stone that some of the leeches pushed to him. "Could he mean..."

"That shouldn't be possible." The man replied, holding the stone that was absorbed into his hand. Suddenly he chuckled a bit. "She died, by my own hand." The man turned around, waving his hand in a circle; violent magic erupt and tore a whole through matter, like a black hole that started to absorbed everything, even light. "Then again, she have always surprised me to do the impossible. We will send another Pursuivant to investigate it, but for now do we have more crucial missions to deal with."

The two cloaked in black walked towards the portal, the man turning around when a shaking hand grabbed his cloak and pulled down the hood; revealing a beautiful face with an awful cold smile, long black hair and eyes dark as the black hole. Turning his head around did he look down on Truckz, just a shell of the powerful man he once was. "Me--- kill-- her---13" he gurgled, leeches crawling out of his mouth as he made the most painful attempt of talking. The man smiled under his hood. "Oh? You are still alive? That is truly outstanding. Your sheer hatred keeping you alive, little dog?"

The cloaked woman put a foot on Truckz neck. "Should I finish him off?"

"No. I've changed my mind, take him with us. I'm impressed this dog survived the leeches so far. And if he survive the travel back, then let see if his dedication and hate can serve us well." He said, looking at the twisted and malnourished face. The two other in cloaks picked up Truckz between them, and dragged him through the portal, they didn't oppose his orders. The man was left alone for a moment, looking at the village where they celebrated. A smirk on his lips before he turned around and walked against the portal to vanish in darkness, pulling up his hood. 

"We will meet again, little 13 ~"


	2. Chapter 1 - Adventure Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob have survived her first ordeel, defeating Truckz and saved Dustwell from the opression. Now she seek to find answers on who she is and her mysterious past. With a steadfast mind, does she take off and leave Dustwell behind.

\------------------------ 1:1

There it was again.

The endless black ocean and white sky. Or was the sky black and the ocean white? It was such baffling concept and hard to grasp in this endless space. Bob didn't know, in this time and space was it hard to think. It was like she was torn between the darkness and the light, she would sink into the black or the white and feeling like she drowned. Only in between would she feel calm, but as her mind wondered to the events that played through her mind, would the balance shake.

The rage and hatred of Truckz. The love and care of Norah. The fear and terror of Jams and Largo. The understanding and respect of Janish. 

Human emotions that flickered between such different souls, the opposite of each other and that would make them whole. As Bob tried to feel them, would she sink in to black and white, panic and pain resurface until her mind became clear and calm; only then would the pain leave. 

When she found a balance of her emotions, would threads of black and white fly from from their oceans; they met in between and merged to an glowing orb of silver. It float closer to Bob, and she realize the orb wasn't small, but huge. The subject of space and distance was distorted in this world and the more she tried to understand, the less she did. The large object of silver suddenly turned more eclipse, and opened up like an enormous eye. Instead of a pupil in it's center, was it three smaller eyes, slowly rotating around a glowing core of silver. Each eye had a unique color; one was yellow, one blue and one red. 

Even with it's oddity did she not felt threatened by it and slowly did Bob raise her hand, gently did her palm touch the eye that suddenly engulfed her and with a gasp did she wake up. 

 

\------------------------ 1:2

 

Slowly did Bob sit up, grimacing as her head pulsed by pain that slowly ebbed away. Some bandages covered her hands and some band-aids could be spotted on her body; once again was she dressed in the hospital gown. The dark windows told it was late night, but light pulsed outside with sounds; it wasn't screams or panic, but rather singing and music. Seeing a new set of clothes at the table beside the bed did she change to some more fitting, as she had started to get tired of the hospital gown. Maybe she should try to avoid that for a bit? And even with all of her band-aids and the fight she been through, was she feeling incredible fine at this moment.

Hearing more of the sounds outside, did Bob make her way to window, seeing people having a fest outside on the field outside of Malvo's home. It made her smile a bit as she leaned at the wall and looked out, removing some of the band-aids on her arm. For a moment did her mind wander off; what was her dreams? Vaguely she remembered something of silver, and eyes. But it was just something so vague that she wasn't even sure on that. At least her head didn't pulse like it was to crack open when thinking on it. Though she decided to let it go as the dream and memory was simply to confusing. 

Instead did she think on the now; the village had been through a lot, lost much but gotten stronger. Now celebrating their victory over the Devil Whiskey gang. But Bob couldn't shake the worries, that she was one of the reasons why the village had been targeted; Truckz had been after her and her bracelet. 

As thought on it did she raise her hand and looked at the bracelet that shimmered in the light. It had changed in battle, but she didn't remember how. What was it? And did Truckz really know who she was, or was it just a game from his side? One thing is sure though, that she needed to leave Dustwell for many reasons. One was that she feared more harm would come upon them, she could feel that danger would surround her. Second was that she felt her memories wouldn't be restored here. The world is big and she need to seek her answers there.

She needed to leave Norah and Janis. Somehow and how short time she been here in waken state, was it like a little family and she would miss them dearly. Looking out the window did she see Largo and Jams dancing around, kissing and then dragging around with Norah in laughter. It made her smile, they were in good hands, all of them where strong. They would continue living even after she left. Though one day she would need to visit Dustwell and Malvo family again. 

 

\------------------------ 1:3

 

It as late night and Norah hadn't danced and laughed so much in a very long time; it was so her lungs ached in pain of all the laughter. Her old friends Largo and Jams were back, Truckz rule was over and fear was replaced with joy. Enjoying the celebration that was dedicated to Bob, did Norah feel a bit bad that Bob was still unconscious, so Norah made sure to check her out each hour just to be sure that all was well. It was odd, within a few hours sleep had all her visible wounds vanished and her breathing became better as if her ribs also healed. 

Janish had never seen something like that before, but he heard there is magic and odd abilities of great healing out there, and possible did Bob posses some of them. Bob, that already was an outstanding person, had such powers too. Truckz had shown magic too, but it made Norah feel relieved that not only those of evil intent had these kind of powers, that there was those that used it for good too. 

However, as she entered the kitchen did she freeze when she saw a shady figure; however her eyes quickly adapted to light and dark, and she saw Bob that was looking back surprised. The woman was packing some sandwiches and canned food in a bag, Norah instantly knew what she was going to do. "Are... are y-you going away?" She asked a bit faintly, knowing the answer already. Bob looked at her for a moment and then smiled while nodding. "Yes."

"I... I see." Norah looked at Bob that was quiet for a moment, it became an awkward silence. Suddenly did she walk towards Bob, took the bag and started to fill it with food from the pantry. "Might give ... Might give you some extra. Um... you need to take care and eat well."

Bob looked surprised for a moment, before glowing up in a smile. "Thank you Norah. I appreciate everything you have done. You, Janish, everyone. Thank you." She said and bowed towards Norah. The younger girl blushed as she held the bag to Bob. "No, no, it's us.... us that should t-thank you. Y-you saved our town. But I'm afraid... afraid if they return. Or someone else evil as Truckz."

The bag switched hands and Bob put it over her shoulder. "The day Truckz or someone like-minded appear here again, then you and all others will be much stronger." She said and put a hand on Norah's shoulder, the girl looking up, their eyes meeting. "And you particularly, you have great strength and courage in you Norah. You and this town wont be slave for no one again." 

Hearing such words from Bob made Norah blush and tear up as she hugged Bob. There was no words, just the embrace and Bob's smiling as she hugged her back. "P-please. Come back soon for dinner." Norah said and Bob chuckled a bit. "I will." She said softly and kissed the girl on the forehead. "Stay strong and we will meet again. I will take the back door, I don't want to interrupt their party."

Norah blushed happily and nodded. "I-I understand." The girl let go of Bob, that took some steps back, looking at the girl and smiled. "I'm proud of you Norah." Somehow did it strike the girl deeply, the positive and kind words that made her think of a mother she didn't have. It made her smile and tear up even more, feeling her heart burst. It might been small words, but for her were they huge and meant much. 

Outside was the party still ongoing and just getting louder, people seemed never to get tired and Bob smiled a bit as she looked at the window. "Well, guess it's best I go now. I need to find myself again." She said, grinning wildly as she turned to walk to the back door. Norah felt her heart drop. "Where are you gonna go?"

"I'm not sure. I did check a bit on Janish maps. Some of the bigger cities seems like a good start. I read Crowfall is the closest bigger city." She said after memorizing part of the map. The map had shown a huge world and an empire vastly covering lots of it; The Veron Empire that rules in the age of Steam and Magic. Another map showed that Veron is littered with smaller provinces, this one being named Briven after the small nation it once was before being consumed by the empire. Dustwell was one of many small villages and towns that struggled to survive after the train-route had changed, and instead the town Crowfall had grown and is one of the three biggest cities in Briven, beside the two cities Stockon and Rainport, the last one was former capital in Briven.

Norah nodded. "Guess, I guess so. But are you going to walk?"

"Yep." She replied with a big smile like it was nothing to walk.

"But it will take we-weeks to walk to Crowfall." Norah stated, knowing how far it was to the city. By train would it take a day, but walking would take a very long time, not to mention it was lot of dangerous nature around in the valley. And even if Devil Whiskey gang was disbanded, was there still lots of thugs and bandits around that prayed on travelers, that most likely will re-appear now when Truckz is gone.

"I know. But I don't see any other ways of doing it, then walk."

"Then drive." 

Bob and Norah turned around to see Janish stand behind them, leaning against his cane, smiling a bit at them. "I started to wonder what took you time Norah. But I understand what's going on. You seek to find help to restore your memory? Then you won't find it here yes, though you are always warmly welcome to live with us in Dustwell. However I know a peculiar woman like you have lots to find out, and Crowfall might be a good start." He said with his slightly dry voice, the pale eyes gazing at Bob that smiled and bowed her head. "I'm thankful for everything you and Norah have done for me and I will return your kindness one day."

"Don't worry, just don't end up in my hospital again." He replied with a smile. "You have a long way a head of you Bob, and I'm not sure what you will find. But remember you always can visit us here."

She looked at him and smiled as she hugged him, surprising him a bit. "Thank you doctor." She looked at him grinning. "And you said 'drive', what do you mean?"

Janish cleared is throat and looked at Norah, before looking at Bob and nodded at the back room. "Come here." He limped towards the door, followed by the two women. It was pretty dark but light emitted from outside where people still sang and danced. Getting out on the backside did they see Jams and Largo fixing on the bike that they had used to drive into Truckz with. "Hey Bob! Janish told that you most likely would go away, so we decided to give you an farewell gift." Jams said, drying some dirty of from his face, but just spread the stain instead.

"It's a bit of a mess, Truckz hurt it bad, but we are fixers." Largo said proudly as he was on his back, fixing some pipes at the steam-engine. "It might not be pretty, but it will carry you for a while."

"Just some quick patches and you are ready to go." Jams continued and turned around to help Largo switch the front wheel that had been damaged to a bit less damaged one. It was obvious they fixed things they had, as they couldn't find new parts easily.

Bob was amazed by this, seeing such kindness from them. "This bike..." She put a hand on the saddle and looked at Janish and Norah. "Is special to you right?"

The father and daughter looked at each other before they smiled and looked back at Bob. "It w-was... my mothers bike." Norah said and before Bob could say anything did she continue. "And we want you to have it. I-Its not much, but it will help you... help you on your journey."

Tears appeared in Bob's eyes, that was brought from the kindness of these people and she smiled. "Thank you. I will treasure it."

"We know you will." Janish said and looked at Jams and Largo that stood up. "It's done, let start the engine."

"Let me." Bob had slide on the seat, holding the bit dented handle. Largo frowned a bit. "Though can you drive it?"

Bob looked a bit on it, like natural reflexes did she try out the brakes and gear, before starting it and raising the engine. "Seems like it." She grinned and put down the back in the side-car and picked up the helmet. It was so much emotions there and Bob felt she was about to cry. "You all have been so kind to me. I will visit you all one day. Thank you. And Norah, go for Ghostball." With helmet on did she pull down the goggles and started to drive the bike. She knew no more words could be spoken, or she would find it even harder to leave this place. Because for her this was her home now, cause she couldn't remember anything else. So now she would leave it and seek out in the vast world that she don't remember anything off. It was scary, but also exciting.

Norha, Janish, Jams and Largo stood there for a moment, before Largo and Jams suddenly ran around the house. "Largo? Jams?" Norah stuttered as the two young men came around with boxes and a ladder. "We decided to give Bob a great final good bye!" Jams said as they carried boxes up to the roof. "With a large boom!"

"Oh please, don't burn my house. Again." Janish grimaced slightly, but Norah quickly followed them up the ladder with an excited expression. "Lets, lets do it."

 

\------------------------ 1:4

 

It felt weird as she was drawing away from the place that was her anchor, at distance could she see the people dance and move in the burning light. It was a great feeling to leave the town, knowing it had regain its life and courage. With people like Norah in it, did she know the town would be strong. As the engine roared and she picked up speed, did she feel rather than heard firework behind her and when looking back did she see burning bright yellow fireworks in the sky.

Stopping for a moment did she squint her eyes; on the roof was some figures dancing and waving. Soon the light shun up and she could see Norah, Largo and Jams waving and dancing. The people cheers echoed when they shouted her name. "Zýrca." She muttered in a language she didn't remember, feeling tears biting. "Thank you all." She smiled and started the bike again and would continue riding, with the people cheer echo behind her as she went, with fireworks flashing in the sky for a long while. 

Dustwell was a small town, more a village, but it was a great place with lots of heart.

 

\------------------------ 1:5

 

It had been few days since Bob had left Dustwell, and the village was working hard to repair broken buildings as well their lives. Something had been lost, other things had been regained. Norah was out helping some of the workers that had hurt themselves by working to hard, telling them to not overdo it while they just laughed. They were stubborn farmers, they wouldn't quit for some aching joints. Norah just smiled as she stood up, drying some sweat of her face with a rag, the heat was really draining them. But it didn't drain their lust for life and they continued to work.

"Is that a car coming?" One of the man shouted and pointed. Norah and the others looked out to the valley, seeing vaguely a plum of dust rising, followed by the roar of an engine. They all got nervous and looked at each other, some of the men grabbed any of the tools as weapons just in case. Cause last time were they attacked. Even if it was just one car did they feel suspicious towards it, but Norah took a deep breath and step forward as the car started to slow down as it got closer to the village. 

There was few cars on the countryside like this, it was more common in the big cities. Or in gangs, that had been terrorized them just to few days ago, so no wonder they were a bit nervous. Yet Norah stood firm, having nothing else than her bag of medical supplies in her arms as the car got closer and she could see the driver through the window. The vehicle came to a stop just some meters from her, a young man with dark skin sitting at the wheels, smiling at her and waved. "Is thes Dustwill?" He asked, his dialect was pretty heavy, sounding very eastern. "If you... If you mean Dustwell, yes, this i-is it." Norah said with a frown. The man blinked a bit. "Thet whet Ie seid." 

The man turned around and spoke to someone that sat at the back-seat, Norah couldn't hear what was said. Suddenly did the door open up and a woman stepped out. A woman with such curvy asset that Norah wasn't sure where to look, and even more surprised how the woman didn't topple over with that kind of chest. A frilled dress, tasteful corset and hat, with long pink hair and a charming mole under the left red eye. Her hands rested on a beautiful cane. Everything about her appearance spoke of richness and power. 

"Excuse me young lady, my name is Cherry Red-Cargo." The woman presented herself. Prideful, beautiful, strong, confident. Norah could feel the very essence of this woman with such powerful and intimidating presence, yet there was kindness in the smile that made her feel a bit relaxed. "I seek Janish Malvo."

"Oh, that is, that is my f-father. Come here. O-or do you prefer..." Norah nodded against the car where the male driver was eating some sort of leaf. Cherry put her hands on the cane and leaned forward with a smile. "I don't mind walking young lady." She said and turned her head towards the driver. "Dart, I will walk and talk with Janish. You can help the farmers, you need the exercise."

"Varkuun..." Dart muttered as he got out of the car to help the farmers, Cherry snorted. "I heard that."

Norah had started to walk and Cherry followed along the dirty road. Even if she was dressed like a noble, with beautiful dress and design fitting the steam mechanic era and nobles, did she not seem to mind the dirt. As they walked did Norah look equal curious and nervous at Cherry. "Why... why did he call you 'old hag'?" she asked, making Cherry frown surprised. "Oh, you know Gintolupish?"

"My mother... mother was from G-Gintolupa, so I learned some words of it."

"Then I understand, your eyes tells me you from Hallama though. Guess your father?" Cherry asked, the girl nodded as an answer. It was rather interesting, as Hallama was the most northern nation, a hell of ice and snow, while Gintolupa was a small island nation far down in the south with wild jungles and nature. So for a couple to find each other over the world like this was truly amazing. However, Cherry didn't get to think more on it as they got close to a tent, a large roof with open walls held up by some wooden poles and strings. Under it was a table with some maps and papers, where the doctor and some other where discussing the rebuilding.

"F-father, this lady wants to speak with you." Norah said and bowed her head. "Sorry to i-interrupt."

The pale doctor and the others looked up at Norah, the father smiling faintly. "I understand dear." He said and looked at Cherry that appeared behind Norah. His eyes darted at the emblem hanging around her neck; it was in gold with small rubies in shape of a ship and a wind. "Red... Cargo?"

"Yes, I am Cherry Red-Cargo." She stated with pride, her head high. Norah felt an incredible respect towards the woman, and it was apparent that the men also did that. This woman had an natural aura of respect around her. When she said her name, did Janish eyes widen slightly. "So the guild got our message?"

"What message?" One of the men, Corbak the baker, asked with an annoyed voice. 

"I wrote to the DragonShield about help with Truckz, but I never thought it would reach you." Janish shook his head. "We were cut off here for a long time." 

When Truckz ruled the valley, had mails and phones been under control and few messages had reached out. 

"I understand. I read about this thug Truckz ruling, but the looks of it does things seem calm here now." The pink haired lady declared as she looked around, it looks like it had been a battle, but seeing the rebuilding and the glad tones was it obvious they had won a battle. 

"Yes, we got free from his grasp just some days ago." Janish said and bowed deeply. "So I'm sorry to have bothered the DragonShield like this."

"DragonShield?" Norah asked curiously, her father looking up. "It's the Grand Guild of the Veron Empire. The Master guild that have 12 official guilds that works together with it. Red-Cargo is one of them, and this lady is the Master of Red-Cargo."

Norah felt suddenly incredible nervous to know this woman was such important person and she bowed deeply. "S-so sorry---"

"Oh please, it's just an title." Cherry smiled and using the knob of her cane to lift Norah's face. "Stand up, don't bow. If you look down all the time will you miss those things above."

It made the girl blush. "Y-you sound similar... sound similar to Bob." She said, and Cherry expression changed slightly to more serious. "That was the second reason why I'm here. You mention in your letter about this woman you found."

Her eyes darted towards Janish. "Yes, I was about to pull her out of life-support, when she woke up. She suffers from serious amnesia, but remember her name, Bob."

"Bob... Where is she?"

"She went by bike towards Crowfall, 4 days ago. So she should be in the city by now, if all went well." Janish said and Cherry sighed. "Damn. We just came from Crowfall. Then we need to return quickly."

Janish grimaced slightly. "Sorry, if I knew you sought her, then I would hold her, but we---"

"Don't worry, I understand. You couldn't have known." Cherry said and started to walk back again. Norah looked at her and took a step. "D-do you know who she is? Bob I mean?"

Cherry kept walking along the road. "Maybe. I want to be sure first on this though. Thank you for your time." She said as she walked. Janish nodded, while his daughter kept up following Cherry. "If... if you met Bob, please t-tell her that we miss her and hope she visit soon." She said shakily, and Cherry smiled at her so bright. "Yes, I will do that."

 

\------------------------ 1:6

 

Back at the car was Dart struggling with hauling some big sacks of sand. The young man struggled with two of them while an old man carried seemingly with ease four of them on his shoulders. "Come on lad, ain't that heavy."

"I just geive ye some chellenge." Dart stated with heavy breathe, almost dying when pulling the bags with the other laughing. "I have no idea what the lad saying, but it sounds fun."

"Well, he try hard at least, respect for that. Unlike you Carlin, you old sack of hanging tits." 

"Eh, my hips you know, I got hurt in the battle." They laughed as Dart hanged over the sacks, completely drenched in sweat and felt like he would die. But it was comfortable to lay on the sacks and he just started to feel comfortable when Cherry walked by. "Up Dart, no time to rest. We need to return to Crowfall."

The men laughed as Dart with the most utter expression of despair dragged his tired body over to the car, while Cherry placed herself in the backseat. The woman sat rather impatient when he struggled into the car, but as soon he got behind the wheels was he like a new man. "Heppy to be beck beby bird." He patted the car on the well carved board while Cherry rolled her eyes. "I will pay a room for you two later, but now we are in a hurry."

"Well, then ye got to the right men, I'm the festest elive!" With rejuvenated energy did he put his hand on a dark glass-orb on the steering-wheel. For a second did a handprint appear and glow in white, before it recognized his hand and became blue. The engine roared as he cheeky waved at the men with a grin, before he got the car turning and driving away at a rapid speed. The men chuckled. "What a nice young man."

The car wasn't like any other vehicle; most were simple and had a speed at max 60 km/h. This machine however, wasn't just built on steam, but also magic. With it's one driver was it reaching an breaking 120 km/h unlike any other vehicle. So when Dart said he was the fastest alive, was it not far from truth. The young man, mechanical genius and mage, had created a vehicle only he could use. Inside of the vehicle was Cherry sitting comfortable on seats of soft cloth, while the powerful shock-absorbers took care of the bumpy ride. 

Cherry eyes were thoughtfully looking out through the window, like she would have hope on seeing the woman they sought. However the chances of that was small, as well was it not even sure it was the right woman. Yet this little breadcrumbs was the only thing she had to follow. As the car drove through the valley of grass and steppe fields, did they hours later reach Crowfall, without seeing the woman they sought.

 

\------------------------ 1:7

 

It had taken 3 days for Bob to reach the large city of Crowfell. While most of the travel had been rough on the bike had it gone rather well, except a bit of problem with the tire that she got to switch at the first night. So covered with three days of sweat and dust did she enter through the gates to the city. Large walls of gray stones, cracked and collapsed at points told it wasn't a wall to defend anymore, unlike in the past. Leading her bike did Bob notice a mixture of people of all sorts of colors and sizes. Some where even less human and looked more like animals, but she did avoid to stare at them as she found it was rude to do so. Yet it made her curious, as she should know all these things but didn't cause of her condition. 

Now the problem was; what was she supposed to do? She had no money and didn't know anyone. In fact she was completely lost after five minutes in the city. "Now did I play with the glue and got stuck." She said and sighed slightly. Her body ached of so many hours on the bike, and she was hungry, not to mention she could kill for a bath. Maybe she should return to Dustwell? Though there wasn't enough gas for that and Bob grimaced as she sat at a wall beside the bike. Leaning her head back did she close her eyes for a moment, there is no going back now, only going forward. 

"What am I supposed to do?" Bob mumbled for herself, finding herself in deep troubles. However instead on thinking on the problem, did she try to think of an solution. Just drown yourself in the problems wont lead anywhere, and instead she focused on solving them. First of all, find an hotel or bar, she could find some extra work to do while she looked for answers. With new confidence did she stand up with a smile; no reason to frown at it. 

However she struggled with the bike as the front wheel had started to jam cause of all the sand and lack of air in it, had it just gotten heavier? "You need help, missy?" A deep burly voice that was heads above hers, forced Bob to look up. The man was huge, was probably two and a half meter tall, with a fat belly and arms thick as trees. What was striking was his skin that was black as night with white marks, white hair and beard as well glowing white eyes. He didn't look like other humans, that for sure.

First a bit taken by the look of this man that towered above anyone else around, with his pipe steaming of smoke, did she nod with a smile. "Would appreciate it sure, the bike got a bit heavy." What she would assume would be that he helped her leading the bike, but instead he leaned down and lift the entire thing over his massive shoulder. "Hot damn." She said impressed while he blew out some smoke and chuckled. "Easier to carry it like this. Come, I know a good mechanic that can fix it up."

"I'm thankful for that, however I have no money. I try to find an extra job." Bob said as she started to follow the gigantic man that easily made way through the sea of people. This man was still a mystery, as she hadn't seen anyone like him before. Yet like times before, did it itch in her mind that she should know about it. 

"Oh, you're an vagabond? Or adventure?" He asked and the white eyes glanced at her; they emitted of warm light and was different from the white eyes Norah and Janish have. Not to mention simply the hulkish strength and size of his very existence. "I guess you can call me an adventurer." Bob said and grinned slightly. "I came from Dustwell and seek some answers here."

"Dustwell?" The man looked at her with increased curiosity. "Small town right? Have a friend that lives there, a doctor."

"Janish Malvo?"

"You know him?" The man let out a burly laughter. "The world is small sometimes!"

Bob couldn't help laugh a bit as well. "Yea, or at least a bit, he and his daughter took care of me when I was sick and wounded." She said, explaining in short what had happened, about the situation with Truckz that had been solved as well. The man frowned slightly. "Sounds like them, and no wonder I never got my mail through to them then. If I knew would I deal with this Truckz myself. Happy things have calmed down there at least, I need to visit them."

"Think they would appreciate it." She said and looked up to see a building buzzing of light and life; on a sign did it read Red Heaven. "Oh, where are we?"

With a gentle thud did the man let down the bike to the ground. "This is Red Heaven hotel. It belongs to a friend of mine." He said while digging in a pouch at his belt. "You helped my friend, and I help you." The massive hand took her helmet and poured down coins of silver. "It should help you through some weeks here."

Her golden eyes was wide. "You're to kind to a stranger. How do you know that I don't trick you?"

"You don't seem to be the one to trick others, and you describe Janish and Norah way to well. No one that haven't seen them could've done that." He held out his massive hand, and she smiled in reply and shook it. "I thank you so much for it, I will do my best to repay your kindness one day."

"Bah, don't worry about it. I hope you can find your answers here though." He said and turned around, waving his large hand. "And say hello from Crocodile Flinched at the hotel, they know me."

Bob saw how he walked away, leaving a plum of smoke behind him. Crocodile Flinched? What an odd name of an odd man. Then again, so had Janish said about her before. It made her chuckle. "Thank you Croc, see you again!" She shouted after him, hearing just a burly laughter from him. Such a kind and joyful person!

When she thought of ways to find a solution to her problem, had this kind of help not crossed her mind. Yet it was heartwarming to see that kindness could be found in a place like this, and how small the world could be when she would meet a person that knew her saviors Janish and Norah. Looking at the fabulous and expensive looking hotel did it remind her how hungry and tired she was. With the bike secured near the entrance did she walk in, passing people that looked rich and well dressed. Some glared at her with dislike.

Not to say Bob felt out of place being there with her dirty cloths and face. Carefully to not touch anything did she walk to the receptionist, that stood behind a beautiful desk in dark wood, with red insignia that represented the hotel. Behind it was a well dressed man in a red jacket and pants, with short well-trimmed blond hair. "Can I help you miss?" He asked with a slight disdain in his voice and eyes that looked at her, truly not impressed by her looks. 

Bob just smiled though. "Hello, I want a smal room. Was told to say hello from Crocodile Flinched." She said, making the young man frown as he corrected his glasses on the nose. "Excuse me? Crocodile Flinched? Is this a joke?" 

Before Bob could say anything did an older lady appear from the room behind the desk. "Crocodile Flinched you say?" she stated with a dry voice, and Bob nodded as she put the helmet with coins on the desk. "Yes, he helped me here and gave me some money, and said I should say hello from him."

The old lady crackled up in a smile. "It was a while since I saw Crocodile. Such a shame he didn't came in and said hello!" She turned and looked at the young man that looked puzzled. "Alfred, make sure she get a room. If Crocodile sent her to us, then she definitely going to have a room here."

The young man, named Alfred bowed. "I apologize, I didn't know about this Madame Rozengarden." He said and the lady sighed a bit. "Don't worry Alfred, you are new at this job. Just make sure this lady get a room and some rest."

Bob smiled warmly at Rozengarden that clapped Alfred on the shoulder, the young man nodded as he looked at Bob. "Then your name miss?" He asked and opened the registration book, where hundreds of names had been written down. "Bob." She said simple, and got a questioning gaze from Alfred. "Bob?" He replied, and Bob nodded. Shaking his head slightly did he write her name down as well the date and time. "Bob it is. You will get room 13." He said and turned around to a cabinet where keys where hanging with plated numbers on. 

With key in hand did Alfred take the lead, after Bob waved happily at Rozengarden that waved back. Walking up the stairs did Bob look around the gorgeous decorated hotel, this was obviously out of her league, yet fate seemed to play into her hands for once. After all the fights, travels and struggles, was it nice to catch some breath. 

"Here is your room, Miss Bob." Alfred had stopped at a door with a golden 13 on it, unlocking the door and gave the key to Bob. "Is there something else I can help you with, Miss?"

"Thank you Alfred." Bob smiled big, that heartwarming kind of smile that was so contagious. "And yes, do you know any mechanics? My bike need a fixing. As well food, I'm starving. And a bath. I look like a mess, don't I?"

Alfred let of a smile. "That you do." He replied jokingly, feeling able to do so around Bob's presence. "Yes, I do know a mechanic-shop nearby, I will send message to them. There is a bathtub in the bathroom to use, and while you clean yourself will I make sure the chef make some food. I will return in about a half hour with it, so take your time Miss Bob."

"Thank you again Alfred, you are a star." Bob grinned as she entered the room, seeing Alfred bow and smile before walking away to continue his duty. "Such a nice young man. And nice ass." 

Feeling the urge to purge the dust and sweet of her body, did she quickly find the bathroom and turn the tap for warm water. Seeing the tub filling was a delight and adding some bubbles, voila, she knew it was going the best bath ever. Throwing the dirty clothes on a pile on the floor, did Bob not hesitate a second to lower herself into the tub, almost vanishing among the bubbles. Being able to get rid of all the grim, just for a moment let the mind float away.

It was 30 minutes of heaven, cleaning and just relax strained muscles. Being able to fool around in a moment of loneliness, and laugh at her own expense. The golden hair that turned to a golden afro when dried, poffing and made her laugh and remember the adorable Norah. She missed her and Janish, and the others in Dustwell. One day would she definitely visit them again. But for now was it just to relax and try to find some answers. Finding a robe in beautiful red color did she drape it around her body, happy to not put on the dirty clothes again. Hopefully she could get them washed too. 

 

\------------------------ 1:8

Soon a knock was heard on the door and when Bob opened it up, was Alfred standing outside with a small table on wheels. "Dinner is served, Miss Bob." He said and carried in the plates and put it on the small table in the room. "I hope the bath was to your liking."

"It was godlike." Bob stated with a grin and sat down at the table. He nodded and corrected the glasses. "Then I'm happy, hope the food will be of your delight."

Seeing the food did her belly roar out loudly, making her laugh. "It could have been water and gravel at this point and I would eat it, this looks amazing!" she said and started to eat. From the first chew did she love it. Alfred bowed. For a moment did he look at her, she seemed to been starving consider how she threw herself at the food. 

"You are here alone?" He asked as she was eating, just slowing down to nod. "Yes, got here alone, seeking some answers on who I am."

He got a puzzled expression. "You don't remember? No family, no friends?" Bob shook her head. "Nothing, only friends I have now are those few I got in Dustwell. Other than them, I'm all alone.

"Like me." Alfred said quietly, bowing his head when she looked at him. "Sorry, I grew up in an orphanage and never had a family, and not many friends. Madame Rozengarden took petty on me and took me in here and gave me a job."

"I understand, that was kind of her." Bob smiled a bit as she finished her plate, happy contented with being stuffed. Alfred nodded. "It was. Many wouldn't care about an orphan, but she did. So I can understand you a bit, to not knowing who and where you belong in this world. But I won't keep you occupied with boring talk. Hope the dinner was to your liking."

Bob sighed. "It a shame there is so many children growing up like that, no one deserve that. Thank you for sharing about Alfred. And yes, the food was amazing, thank you." 

"Happy to hear. I will return to my post, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me or any other of the staff." He said and bowed, taking the plate and carried it out. He was such an serious young man. Finding herself alone did she decide to pick up her dirty clothes and just in her robe did she walk out, asking her way to a wash-room. While all the staff she asked said they could do it, did she kindly decline, while it was their jobs did she feel that she already been relying on them to much and wanted to do it herself. They work so hard already, no reason to give them more work. 

It was in the damp basement she would find a chance to wash the clothes, finding some ladies of different ages and sizes, working to clean and dry clothes. They were rather surprised to see Bob appearing but they would happily talk with her as she started to wash her clothes. It was a moment of chit-chat and laughter, as Bob washed her clothes. It felt like she had done that millions of times before, and maybe she had. When done did she thank the women for their company and waved them good bye, as she returned to her room to hang the clothes to dry. They had been kind and borrowed her a set of clothes she could use until they where dry, so she didn't need to sit naked around. Not that she minded that, but there was a time for everything.

With a short rest in the bed that felt way to soft, did she soon start to sew and repair the clothes that had dried enough. Sitting at the window with the fading sun as the last light while letting needle and threads repair the torn cloth, was she humming quietly. The women working with washing the clothes, had been so kind to let her borrow things like thread and needles, even telling her a good place to buy new clothes.

Though she felt at ease while letting her fingers work with the cloth; she didn't remember doing this but without thinking did it come natural, like she had done this a thousand times before. "I can sew? That is pretty nice." Bob mumbled a bit for herself when realize the torn cloth had been as fixed it possible could. "Though I will need to buy some new clothes tomorrow."

Her mind wandered a bit. She could fight, she could drive a bike, she could sew. It was like small bits of puzzles gathering, yet they didn't fit and couldn't form an image of her past. The golden eyes turned to her wrist and the beautiful bracelet, her fingers sliding over the symbols. Truckz knew something about this, about her. In hindsight had it been best if she had kept him and forced the answers out of him, but she had a feeling he wouldn't crack as well would she refuse torture of any kind; there was already enough pain as it was, no reason to cause more. 

Sighing did she look out the window, leaning against the frame and looked out. The sun had switched to a moon and a dark sky with glittering stars. It's beautiful, and somewhere deep within did a song grow and reached out from her lips. It was a soft ballad of words from an language she didn't know. As the tones reached an end, did she realize she cried. "Whats this?" She sniffled a bit and dried them away with a laughter. "Apparently I can sing too."

For a moment she sat there, enjoying the breeze and vague feelings of peace, before she would go to bed and sleep. It would be a dreamless night, and for once she wasn't torn between black and white, instead it was just peace.

 

\------------------------ 1:9

Yet the night wouldn't be long lasting.  
It was like a pinch at her neck, or maybe a mosquito biting, that made Bob open her eyes; just to see the black tip of a spear aimed at her face. "What the--" Instantly did she fling her head to the side, feeling pain from a light cut at her chin from the spear that now penetrated the pillow and bed. With a reflex did she kicked up, but the attacker had quickly jumped back with feathers from the pillow flying through the room. It was a man, dressed in black leather, and a mask covering the face. The spear was beautiful ornamented with vague details that resembled scorpions at the black tip. The cloths and spear was so dark, that it was hard to see any details though. 

Quickly did Bob get out of bed, holding her fists up ready to fight. For a moment did she dry of blood from the cut on her chin with a thumb.   
The assassin looked at Bob, and then glanced at the window, and slowly at the door. He was calculating. Bob grinned slightly. "No more surprises huh? And a spear in this small room is not a weapon, but a handicap." she said, knowing enough that a long weapon like the assassins spear was almost impossible to use; outside of the assassination attempt had he not much else to offer.

As she quickly took steps inside the range of the spear to strike against his face, did something remarkable happen. Bob was surprised to see her fist missing, being deflected by the spear, that was suddenly much shorter. Using it had the man avoided the punch and with a spear now long as a sword did he strike quickly. Something with the dark clothes and spear made it hard to keep a track on the stinging blade; only Bob's great reflexes made her react fast enough, giving her a small wound in the side instead pierced through the heart. 

Grunting in pain did Bob take a step back, holding a hand against the side and felt it getting warm from blood. Yet she managed to turn her expression of pain to a grin. "Wow, I didn't expect that. You can manipulate the length of the spear. That's pretty cool." Her voice was steady, even if the wound burned was it not worse than how she felt when fighting Truckz. The man didn't reply, only looking at her movement through the mask, he wouldn't be distracted by nothing. "I have no idea who you are and why you want my head on a spear. Guess I have some bad friends in this place?"

The assassin didn't answer, just gazing at her for a few seconds when he suddenly struck; it was a fast movement with a thrust from the spear. Making a sign with his free hand did small runes glow around his hand, all this in an instant. While Bob tried to dance back out of range of the spear, did she realize her mistake when the spear graced her side; only her natural reflexes made her avoid the deadly attack. "Damn, clever boy..." She said and grimaced in pain. Was it some sort of magic he used to make the spear change like that? It was so quiet and sublime compared the violent magic Truckz had used.

Yet when the assassin was to pull back the spear, did he realize his own mistake. Bob's hand held firmly around it. "Bit hard to move now, right boy?" Quickly did she take a step forward, aiming with her fist towards his face. The punch missed as the assassin quickly used magic again and increased the length of the spear; since Bob held it so hard did it not move her, but pushed him back a few centimeters and it was enough to avoid the attack. "Zarochen, you are a hard nut to deal with!" She uttered with a grimace, seeing ruins over his free hand again, but this time were slightly different.

The spear started to twist around violently, like a deadly drill and the power in it made Bob let go and back away with her hand bleeding. With the spear free did the man dart to the window to escape. Seemingly getting away free, was he suddenly hit by the biker helmet in his back, making him fall less graceful to the ground. Coins scattered and window crashing did Bob breathe heavy as the assassin managed to get away. The commotion off the attack soon attracted attention, and some of the workers as well people in other rooms came to see whats going on.

 

\------------------------ 1:10

 

"I have no words to explain how sorry I am for this, nothing like this have never happened before!" Alfred said, the young man seemingly upset about the situation. Madame Rozengarden was looking through Bob wounds and sighed slightly. "I don't know about that, Alfred. This is the fifth attack in two weeks."

Bob grimaced slightly when Rozengarden cleaned her wounds. "Fifth attack?" 

Alfred sighed and raised his left hand a bit, grimaced slightly and instead used his right hand to fix his glasses on the nose. "Yes, been four other attacks in Crowstone area. But you are the only one that have survived. All had... holes in their faces." He said and made a circular emotions on his face. Imagine the power of the spear was it not weird and Bob grimaced. "No one knows why. Nothing stolen, and all targets are different. The targets are poor and generally people no one would miss." Alfred continued and shook his head. 

Rozengarden grunted. "Awful times to be alive. Veron Empire is growing malicious at the capital, war in the west and plagues in the north. And now this in Red Heaven. The world is getting mad." She mumbled and finished up by putting a bandage around Bob's chest. "You should be okay lass, your wounds aren't that bad, you seem to heal rather well."

"Though in darker times does light shine the strongest and leads the way to good. And I have pretty good flesh, I heal quickly." Bob said with a quirky smile, making the doctor chuckle. "Well, that is true, I need to remember that, lass."

After a final check up, did Rozengarden leave the room. "I will make sure you get another room, Alfred, help Miss Bob with that, I will try to calm down the rest of the staff and visitors." Alfred nodded and looked at Bob, bowing to her. "We are so sorry for this, we will give you another room, if you still intend to stay. We understand if you don't want to though."

Bob nodded a bit as she put on the shirt again, breathing out a bit. Her eyes serious as they looked at Alfred. "I will stay. But one thing..." She turned around to the corner, where one of the staffs had forgotten a mop after the cleaning. With a quick motion did she suddenly throw it at Alfred, that surprised caught the mop with his right hand, spinning it around his shoulder before holding it along his arm like a spear. Realizing what he have done, did he sigh slightly, before letting out a small laughter. "So you realized it? How?"

"You avoid using your left hand, cause the helmet I threw hit your left shoulder pretty hard. And you called the victim targets, no normal person would say that. And your questions earlier make sense too now." Bob said calmly, her eyes keen on Alfred that listened with interest. "Oh, really? You puzzled all that together in this mess? I thought you where just some degenerated bimbo, but apparently you have brain. Great of you to figure this out, bravo."

"Why? Why have you been killing these people? And tried to kill me?" She asked, showing disdain towards this mans smile. It was cold, lacking humanity. Alfred shrugged slightly though. "I won't take credit for those kills. This is part of an ceremony for us novices you see, to become stronger. We find a target and show no mercy, only death. Though if the target survives, we will get killed by the rest of the order, Black Scorpion. So..."

"So you still need to kill me? Sounds like you been through a lot. So young and need to kill." Bob shook her head. Alfred grimacing slightly. "Don't try to petty me, you don't know nothing. Though being so clever, did you make one crucial mistake. You gave me a weapon."

He spun the mop, the rag end twisted and formed a point ending, like a large blade in same color as the rag. "Weapon transmutation, I can make anything a weapon." Alfred said as he held the spear firmly in his hand. The young mans face was twisted as he smiled. "This time, you won't escape."

The tip of his spear scratch over the floor, it was sharp like any blade. He was about to move, when Bob moved. It took a second before he realized what happened. Pain gushed through his body as her fist connected to his stomach, breaking through the hardened spear and sent him flying up into the roof that cracked violently around him. Coughing blood did he fell to the floor, gasping in pain. What was that? I couldn't see her--- He thought and looked up, just to see a low punch aimed at his face. Relying in reflexes did he manage to throw himself to the side and saw Bob's fist strike into the wall that crumbled. A direct hit without a spear, and I'm done for. Alfred gritted his jaw as he rolled over and darted to the stairs.

Yet Bob was there, in an instant had she moved and blocked the way. What is this!? Her strength, her speed, is completely different! Her power was so uneven! Alfred thought in panic over the situation, this was absurd. First fight had he been surprised by her strength, but it wasn't more than he could handle. Now she was like a monster. Her eyes was glowing like silver, with small lightning marks appearing under the eyes. It was like a complete different person.

This was impossible, her aura, her magic, was so uneven. One moment was she weak, next one was it like standing in front of master. It was like this woman had no real control over the powers she possessed, like its either all or nothing. Her magic was wild and powerful, it was unleashed but not in real control. A true mage would see the flaws of it and been able to handle it, but Alfred knew he couldn't. Instead he saw just one way out. Even through the pressure did he calm himself; flinging out the broken spear to jolt up, did he jump towards the window. In the air did he turn around and kicked a a flower-pot against Bob that smashed it; as she could see again was he already out through the window.

"Guess I should follow him, but I would just get lost." Bob shook her head as the aura feel, and her golden eyes returned. Feeling at her chest did she realize the wound was gone. "I... really need to know more about my powers." She looked at her clenched hand. It felt like she just tapped a bit of all the power in her, and it scared her. She would need to learn about it, and that fast.


End file.
